Emotions
by God-Rocks
Summary: Maybe it was because I had shown more emotions than I had in the last five years today, I had the best night's sleep since Loki tried to take over Earth. Short oneshot on how Black Widow manages to survive living with Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint. Rated for the multiple murders of punching bags.


**God-Rocks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. If I did I wouldn't be writing with FANFICTION peoples!**

**(P.S. I wish I did :p)**

* * *

**Black Widow POV:  
**

Stealth. Accuracy. Deception. That's exactly what a master assassin needs to survive. One wrong move could cause you your life. Those words were burned in my brain since I was a little girl. I was trained to interrogate and how to act if I was the one being interrogated. I was trained to think before I acted. I was trained not to show any emotion. Those things were hard if you were living with Tony Stark. It was infinitely harder when you were also living with the Hulk, Captain America, and Hawkeye.

Right now my whole body was trying not to twitch as Stark kept asking me annoying questions about my personal life. Right now I was about to throw my dagger at Captain as he was on the verge on burning up the whole kitchen because he didn't know how to use the microwave. Right now I was on the brink of unleashing all my anger at Clint because he was just watching everything with a smirk. The only person that wasn't on the edge of facing my wrath was Bruce since he was in Tony's lab. I guess it also helps that he could turn into the Hulk at any moment.

Usually, I might've been able to keep all that in, but I was already sleep deprived of the nightmares I've been having since the Loki incident.

I threw my dagger right where Steve's hand was a split second before. Then I catapulted my fork at Stark's hand and a vase at Clint's head. Before anyone could recover, I dashed to the training room where I proceeded to beat the life out of innocent punching bags. I would've preferred to shoot the moving targets with my dagger, but Stark was getting annoyed at the fact that he was paying for extra punching bags. Anything that annoyed Stark was okay by me.

I went through five punching bags before Tony and Clint found me. They both had annoyed expressions when they came in, and I noticed that Tony's hand was bandaged while Clint's head had a few stitches. I felt a flash of guilt, but I refused to show any more emotion.

"Widow," Stark whined. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes. I can't just go to it like this." He waved his hurt hand in the air to emphasize his words.

"Still haven't found another assistant?" I asked incredulously stopping my battle against the sixth bag.

"How did you know?" Tony looked confused tilting his head like a puppy.

I smirked. "That meeting was two hours ago."

Clint had enough of our little conversation and pushed Stark away while he said, "Tasha, you know that I hate stitches."

"Oops," I barely finished that word before I went back to my relentless fight with the punching bag.

All of a sudden the fire alarms blared and we were doused with water. We all had the same thought as we ran towards the kitchen: _What did you do now_ _Captain?_

Turns out it wasn't Steve, but Bruce who set the fire. He was working on an experiment when it abruptly burst into flames. It was good he didn't Hulk out or anything because that would've been a major problem. The only harm the fire caused was that almost everything had to be replaced because of water damage.

The ding of the elevator made us all turn around in unison. Out came Thor where she stopped suddenly to asses the living room. Everything was soaked. "Did I miss anything?" he said in a confused voice. The comment made all of the guys in the room to bust out laughing. Even my lips twitched when Tony replied, "Yes Thor, yes you did."

That moment made me lessen my revenge for Bruce when I found out that my poisons, guns, and Widow's Bite needed to be replaced because of the fire which caused the water to damage my weapons. Let's just say he will be sleeping up in the ceiling tonight.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was afraid that I would have another nightmare again. It didn't help with the fact I still felt guilty for hurting Tony and Clint. So I drew a spider web with the word sorry inscribed in it on two pieces of paper. I stealthily crawled through the air ducts and placed each one on their bedside table. Maybe it was because I had shown more emotions than I had in the last five years today, I had the best night's sleep since Loki tried to take over Earth.

* * *

**So... Hope you liked my story. BTW: If you see the review by me, it was a friend who was on my account and he read it and reviewed it without my permission so just know it was by my friend not me.****  
**


End file.
